Luis Inga
Luis Inga Born: January 31, 2001 Years Active: 2003–Present Filmography Movies Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) (Goofy) Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (Brock) The Proud Family Movie (2005) (Sticky Webb) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) (Ray Kon) Kronk's New Groove (2005) (Kronk, Pacha) Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (Brock, Sid) Barnyard (2006) (Pip, Otis) Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) (Cyborg) Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (Brock) Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) (Gus) Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) (Brock) Kung Fu Panda (2008) (Po) Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) (Brock) Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009) (Brock) Ed, Edd, N Eddy‘s Big Picture Show (2009) (Ed) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever (2009) Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) (Brock) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) (Scooby-Doo) Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) (Po) Pokemon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) (Brock) Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) (Scooby-Doo) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Crow Hogan) Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) (Scooby-Doo, Dynomutt) Scooby-Doo! Stage Fight (2013) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) (Scooby-Doo) Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (Po) Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) (Scooby-Doo) Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) (Gerald Johanssen) Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) (Scooby-Doo) Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) (Scooby-Doo) TV Shows Beyblade (2003) (Ray Kon) Digimon Frontier (2003) (J.P. Shibayama) Hey Arnold! (2003–2004) (Gerald Johanssen) Pokemon: Advanced: (2004) (Brock) Beyblade V-Force (2003–2004) (Ray Kon) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2004) (Evan Thomas Taylor) Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) (Clay Bailey) Dora the Explorer (2003–2006) (Diego) Teen Titans (2003–2006) (Cyborg) Sonic X (2003-2006) (Knuckles the Echidna) Kirby! Right Back at Ya! (2003–2006; 2012) (Tuff) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Don Prima, Boy 3) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003–2009) Evil Con Carne (2004) (Boskov) Megas XLR (2004–2005) (Coop) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) (Ray Kon) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Brock) Dave the Barbarian (2004–2005) (Dave) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) (Otto, Antauri) '' ''Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004–2006) (Kaz) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) (Tucker Foley) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004–2009) (Wilt) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Brock) The Buzz on Maggie (2005–2006) (Aldrin Pesky) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005–2007) (Monroe) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) (Fu Dog, Lao Shi) Catactatch (2005–2007) (Waffle) Ed, Edd, n Eddy (2005–2008) (Ed) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Chumley Huffington, Tyranno Hassleberry) Go Diego Go! (2005–2011) (Diego) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Brock) The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) (Kronk, Pacha) Viva Piñata (2006–2009) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2010) (Walden) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2016) (Goofy) Cyberchase (2007) (Jules) (From the Episode Crystal Clear) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl (2007–2008) (Brock) Digimon Data Squad (2007–2008) (Marcus Damon) Tak and the Power of Juju (2007–2009) (Tak) Back at the Barnyard (2007–2011) (Pip, Otis) Animal Mechanicals (2007-2011) (Sasquatch) Total Drama Island (2008) (DJ) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Shuji, Julio Santana) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (Brock) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (2008–2011) (Crow Hogan) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Baron Leltoy) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (Brock) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (Brock) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Shuji, Jake Vallory) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Kyoya Tategami) Bolts and Blip (2010–2011) (Botls) Planet Sheen (2010–2013) (Mr. Nesmith, Carl) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) (Scooby-Doo, Dynomutt) T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010–2015) (Dudley Puppy) Tai Chi Chasers (2011–2012) (Donha) Beyblade: Metal Maters (2011–2012) (Kyoya Tategami, Chao Xin, Nowaguma) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Goby) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011) (Ben) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2015) Almost Naked Animals (2011–2013) (Howie) King Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness (2011–2016) (Po) Total Drama: Revenge of The Island (2012) (Lighting, B) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Kyoya Tategami, Chao Xin, Nowaguma, King, Dynamis, Aguma) Robot And Monster (2012–2015) (Monster Krumholtz) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012–2017) Pokémon: Black And White: Adventures Of Unova And Beyond (2013) (Brock) B-Daman Crossfire (2013–2014) Teen Titans Go! (2013–Present) (Cyborg) PAW Patrol (2013–Present) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) (Scooby-Doo) Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015–2018) (Pig) We Bare Bears (2015–Present) (Grizzly Bear) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (Crow Hogan) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) (Kiawe) Welcome To The Wayne (2017–Present) Craig Of The Creek (2018–Present) (J.P. Mercer) Summer Camp Island (2018–Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018–Present) (Kiawe) Muppet Babies (2018–Present) (Fozzie Bear) Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019–Present) (Kiawe) Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019-Present) (Scooby-Doo) Jellystone (2020-Present) (Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Quick Draw McGraw, Morocco Mole, Paw Rugg, Hair Bear) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (2002–2005) (Luis Inga)